Shakugan no Shana - Atarashi Hanta
by CH1996
Summary: Twenty years after Shana and Yuji had there battle and went to Xanadu they have returned to the human world and have started a family but dark forces are after their son Yuris and his new Flame Haze apprentice Yukio will they prevail over these evil forces and will life ever be the same again * i have no ownership over Shakugan No Shana
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Misaki city the birds were chirping and summer was just nearing its end. If you looked over to the street you would probably see a jeep full of 20 something year olds going to the beach to enjoy fun in the sun while they still could. Fortunately for them they weren't students so they didn't have to go to school today. Yukio Okua was walking to his first day of high school he was six feet tall with orange hair and brown eyes wearing the Misaki Municipal High School a black jacket over a white dress shirt with a red tie tucked into gray slacks with brown loafers. Ahead of him he could see his girlfriend Rei Sakai and her brother Yuris Sakai who happened to be his best friend since kindergarten. Rei was 5'9" with blonde hair that went down to her waist and had blue eyes she wore the Misaki Municipal High School's girls uniform a green jacket over a white dress shirt tucked into a plain green skirt with a red bow tie. Yuris was 5'10" had black hair like his mother and grayish blue eyes like his father.

"morning you two" Yukio greeted his friends

"good morning sweetie" Rei said giving him a kiss on the cheek

"morning" Yuris said through mouthfuls of melon bread a medium sized loaf of bread in the shape of a melon with a crunchy edge and a soft inside with a sweet taste.

" you know Yuris melon bread every morning for breakfast isn't exactly healthy" Yukio told his friend

" does it look like I care" he said

" he gets it's from our mom" Rei said

" he gets a lot of stuff from mom" she added

" shut up shut up shut up" he said

" like that" Yukio said

" shut up shut up shut up" he said faster

Both Rei and Yukio laughed in unison them they arrived at Misaki Municipal High School a large modern building with large double doors leading into a room full of lockers for students to leave their street shoes during school and their schools shoes during non school hours. Yuris continued walking past the locker with his name on it

" aren't you gonna put your school shoes on" his sister asked him

" i am wearing them" he answered

" don't you get uncomfortable wearing them all the time" Yukio asked

" not really I've gotten used to them" Yuris said

"Well I've gotta get going seems we have different first periods see you at lunch" Yukio said

" bye sweetie" Rei said giving Yukio a kiss

" see ya" Yuris said as he started walking to his first class,math.

Yuris got to his first class and began to scan the room for an open seat finding one he sat down and put in his headphones and listened to music for the last few minutes before the day eventually started. The classroom was very bland and boring six rows of four desks a large chalk board and a large oak desk in the front for the teacher. Yuris like his mother had many times during her time at Misaki Municipal High School would often be sending his teachers running out of the room in tears from terror at how smart Yuris was. Yuris much like his mother was extremely smart out of the entire first year students at Misaki Municipal High School Yuris had scored the highest on the entrance exam. His sister who was much more like their father but still had some of their mothers genes had scored quite high on the entrance exam but not nearly as high as her brother had.

The first day came to a close sooner than Yuris had expected and now he was walking home his sister had gone over to yukio's house to help him with his mother's birthday present. He walked into a little convenience store that he had been to many times to get more melon bread for the next few days , leaving with 4 bags full of the fluffy dough.

Later that night after Rei had gone home Yukio was walking down to get some groceries for his mother when all of a sudden the whole world around him had turned a red hue everyone around seemed to freeze in place a large spider like creature appearing about 15 feet away from him, the creature looked over at him and began to move with incredible speed towards him

'what the hell is that thing, what is going on' Yukio thought to himself

Suddenly a straight line of fire flew directly past Yukio's head cutting off three of the spiders legs, the spider losing most of its balance collapsed

" Crimson Arrow" a familiar voice called out

" Be mindful the Denizen is not dead just yet" a wise voice advised

" yaya i know alastor" the first voice said

Yukio turned to see someone who looked strikingly like Yuris but he had red hair and red eyes and was wearing a black cloak with what looked like sparks of fire coming off of from the top of his head down the length of his body and a x shaped ring with a red jewel in the center with what had appeared to be embers or sparks inside the jewel itself

" you'd best finish it while it still can't move very well" the voice identified by the Yuris look alike as Alastor said

" ya-ya whatever" the boy said while pulling out a long silver katana with a black handle and green wrapping around it with a lotus shaped black guard out of the coat.

'how did he do that there's no way he could've kept a sword that long in a coat what is going on here' Yukio thought to himself

"I am the Flaming Haired and Blazing Eyed Hunter like my mother before me i am Yuris Sakai know the name of the Flame Haze that ended your life in your final moments" the boy who identified himself as Yuris said

Yuris went to slash the spiders neck but before he could it jumped past him to Yukio and slashed across his chest with one of it's legs but no blood poured out only a large blue light glowing from the cut. Yuris leaped forward and stabbed through the beast's neck it exploded into a blue flame and simply faded away. Yukio fell to the ground and held his hand over the wound

"why am i not bleeding Yuris do something" He cried out to his friend

" calm down Yukio you'll be fine clearly you're a mystes if you're able to move around inside seal just gimme a second" he said surprisingly calm for the situation

He leaned down and created a small flame atop his finger

" ill make you a deal Yukio normally i'm not supposed to heal humans or Mystes's if a crimson denizen has gotten to them before we can save them but there is certainly something very special about you if you didn't immediately burst into flames when that denizen cut you" Yuris said " so how about this I'll heal your wound and stop your power of existence from leaking out on one condition" he added

" what! what do you want!" Yukio cried beginning to panic

" You become a Flame Haze just like me and become my apprentice" Yuris said

Yukio's eyes went wide. Flame Haze? Just what exactly is that? Would that mean he would fight monsters like that one? There was no way he could've taken a monster like that.

" well" Yuris said " what will it be" he added " will you die here a mere human or will you live as a Flame Haze and join me in the crimson world?" Yuris asked as he held his hand out to Yukio.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well Yukio what do you say" Yuris asked his friend once more " will you die as a mere human and fade into nothing be forgotten by everyone you hold close to you or do you want to continue living in this world with the powers of a flame haze" he asked again "a flame haze?' Yukio asked " yes a flame haze the unknown guardians of this world from crimson denizen" Yuris started explaining "I-I" Yukio could not find any answer all in a single instant everything he understood about the world suddenly came crashing down his best friend the only person he considered his brother was standing in front of him seeming not to care whether Yukio lived or died ' die a human or live as a Flame Haze' Yukio thought to himself ' of course i want to live but what if Flame Haze's are like the bad guys secretly or something, no that can't be true, but...' "you'd best make your choice soon Yukio your power of existence won't last long leaking out from that open wound on your chest" Yuris said " Alright i'll- i'll do it" Yukio said hesitantly " good we'll leave tomorrow morning to contact you to a crimson lord" Yuris said as he leaned down running the tiny blue flame along the cut on Yukio's chest sealing the wound " but for now go home and get some rest you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow" Yuris said as he placed the long katana back into the coat then he grabbed the edge of the coat and pulled on it the coat seemingly disappearing, the red hue surrounding the world disappearing and Yuris's hair changed back to black and his eyes turned back to grayish blue. "I'll come for you early tomorrow morning and we'll go to one of the crimson lords castle and you'll become a Flame Haze" Yuris said as he walked past Yukio back to his own home Yukio stood and turned around returning to his own home. He returned home and his mother poked her head out from the kitchen " oh Yukio welcome home huh? where are the groceries i sent you to get" she asked him " oh sorry mom the store didn't have what you were looking i uh i'm gonna go to bed i'm really tired" he said " oh ok good night" his mom said somewhat confused The Next Morning Yukio woke up that morning quite early he didn't know why but he just seemed to wake up long before his mother would wake up to go to work. He decided to go out and make some breakfast before Yuris arrived to take him to contract him to a crimson lord whatever that meant. He hoped everything had just been a bad dream but when he walked into his kitchen seeing Yuris wearing a black shirt with a yellow line down the middle wearing a black leather belt and black pants with the same black coat as last night over it and eating a piece of melon bread " good you're awake" Yuris said " now get some food and we'll head out " uh ya right" he said as he took out some eggs put bread in his toaster After Yukio finished and ate his food he and Yuris walked outside and started walking. After a few hours of walking they found themselves at a country road splitting off into a forest. Yuris turned onto the road leading into the forest and continued to walk. " so uh Yuris where exactly are we going" Yukio asked " were to going to the Castle of No-Life" Yuris replied " Castle of No-Life?" Yukio asked " yes it is where the Crimson Lord Lilith resides she shall be your contractor" he explained " oh ok so um what exactly is a Crimson Lord" Yukio asked " Crimson Lords are sentient beings in this world that inhabit the bodies of Humans turning them into Flame Haze's" Yuris said " and what's a Flame Haze" Yukio asked " you certainly have a lot of questions" Yuris said " a Flame Haze is a human who has entered into a contract with a Crimson Lord to gain power afterwards they live their lives for the sole purpose of slaying Crimson Denizen monsters who devour the souls of humans" he explained " devour…" Yukio said with wide eyes " yes this world is not as simple as you may think, if you wish to back out now would be the time to do so" he said Yukio didn't have a chance to answer because they eventually found themselves in a large empty field with dead grass " we are here" Yuris said " but Yuris there's nothing here" Yukio said " to untrained eyes yes it would appear that there is nothing here but to the eyes of a Flame Haze here is what you would see" he said and threw his hand into the air " cast a seal!" he cried out" and the world around them turned back into the crimson hue from the night before Yuris hair and eyes turned the same crimson as before and in the middle of the large field there was a huge gothic looking castle " wha-what is that" Yukio asked no one in particular " what do you think you idiot it's the Castle of No-Life" Yuris said " this is where your life changes forever" he added with a smile The two walked through the castle until they reached a large room with a dark purple light brightly burning in the middle " there" Yuris said " step into the fire" he told Yukio " are you crazy" he said " walk into a raging fire like that" He asked bewildered " that is what i said" Yuris said " now do it you'll be fine" Yukio walked towards the fire with hesitation till he was directly in front of it and put his hand in the fire and found that it did not burn he continued until his body was completely enveloped inside the fire " sooo you desire my power" a powerful female voice could be heard " who who's there" Yukio said fearful " I am the immortal queen the almighty vampiress, I am Lilith" the voice said " so do you want my power" she said " y-yes i want to protect those close to me and myself" he said " hmm very well i shall give you my power" Lilith said as the purple flame flowed into Yukio. The flame lingered much smaller around him till it faded back into him his hair had turned an ebony black color and his eyes had turned purple " assume god vessel" Lilith said ' G-god vessel" Yukio asked " yes Yukio a god vessel" Yuris started to explain " it's how the crimson lord you're contracted to materializes in this world like my ring" Yuris added as he lifted his finger showing Yukio the x shaped ring that wrapped around the space between Yuris's first and second knuckle with a red oval shaped jewel in the middle with two gold strings looped around it and sparks of fire inside the jewel itself spinning around. " ok how lilith appears in this world" Yukio said while thinking " a bracer" he eventually decided on " interesting choice" Lilith said" but very well" A purple light formed on his hand eventually taken the form of a black steel bracer. "perfect" Yukio said " now you need a weapon" Yuris said walking up to him" " or he could be a spellcaster" said the voice from Yuris's ring " no alastor Yukio's body is his best aspect so he should use it in a fight what he needs is a big weapon like a sword or an axe" Yuris said to the one he identified as Alastor " now that you mention it i actually have something that could do just the trick" Lilith said " well lets see it" Yuris said " it's right through that door over there behind us" Lilith told them " well lets go then" Yuris said When they got to the door Yuris attempted to open it but it wouldn't open " right i suppose i should've told you earlier only my Flame Haze can open this door" Lilith informed them " well Yukio open the door" Yuris said " oh right" Yukio said he placed his hand against the large wooden door and pushed the door easily opening with a loud creek. They found themselves in a large room with swords all over the wall but in the center was a large coffin with a large sword with a silver blade that jutted outwards at the guard curving back a straight sword with an all black handle with a diamond shaped guard and an arrow shaped pommel " that is you're new blade Yukio The Reaper" Lilith said " the Reaper" Yukio repeated what she said " yes now take it" she told him Yukio walked over to the sword stabbed into the coffin feeling a dark aura around it he grabbed the handle and felt something seep out from the blade as he slowly pulled it out of the coffin with ease . " good now that you have all you need to be a proper flame haze we can begin your training" Yuris said as he pulled out his katana from the coat " that is the Nietono No Shana and the yogasa" Lilith said to Yukio " ever since the previous Flaming Hair and Blazing Eyed Hunter wielded that sword it has been the blade of every Flaming Hair and Blazing Eyed Hunter while that has only been one since her still i'm sure the next Hunter will use that very blade" " Now Yukio lets get started" Yuris said and leaped at Yukio with his sword raised above his head 


	3. Chapter 3

" Yukio to your left!" Yuris shouted out

" Right!" Yukio cried back swinging his large sword to his left only grazing the Denizen

" Damnit Yukio when you swing your sword you have to want to kill " Yuris shouted at him

"Right got it!" Yuris shouted back

The two currently were in a fight with a group of Crimson Denizen around 10-15 of them it would be a piece of cake for Yuris to kill them in a matter of minutes but they had been fighting for over 2 hours simply because Yukio wasn't landing decisive blows merely grazing them with light scratches instead of lopping off limbs like Yuris was. He easily dispatching them one by one, while Yukio could only put a knick here and there.

" Focus on what you're cutting and swing!" Yuris shouted

Yukio swung his sword at another denizen and cut it in two, the two halves burst into flames and disappeared, Yuris then easily dispatched the last few denizen and put the nietono no shana back into it's makeshift sheathe inside the yogasa and unformed his coat. Yukio 's sword transformed into an earring the same shape as his sword but smaller connected to his ear by three tiny chain links.

" man why does my sword have to conceal itself so feminine" Yukio complained

" because I am a woman and it is the sword my Flame Haze is given" Lilith said

" Ya ya" he said

"Yukio!" Yuris shouted

" Y-Yes!" He shouted back

" you need to always sewing your sword with intent to kill no matter what you're swinging at even if it's a friend" Yuris instructed

" right" Yukio said

" Well that'll be all for today go on home and rest meet me here at the same time tomorrow" Yuris told him

" Right see ya" Yukio said

" bye" Yuris said as he lowered his seal both of their hair and eyes turning back to their normal color

" Yuris i have a question" Alastor said as Yuris walked back home

" what" Yuris said

" why did you decide to heal that mystes you could've just let him die?" Alastor asked

" well because he's my friend" Yuris answered

" Yuris i am well aware of the fact that you forego friendship because it does not make you a better Flame Haze because of" Alastor said

" Don't say it Alastor" Yuris cut him off " I do normally forego the idea of a friend simply because it will only end with sadness, but i just felt like saving someone" Yuris said

" Your mother thought same way about her name as you do about friendship, that is was useless but believe me she was wrong eventually you're mother came to love her name and i hope one day you two shall come to enjoy having a friend" Alastor told him

" Alastor i'm too tired for a lecture right now" Yuris told him

" Hmmm very well but believe me i still intend to speak further with you about what happened you cannot simply ignore the past" Alastor told him

" I know Alastor… all too well" Yuris said

They walked the rest of the way in silence. They reached home and a plate of curry was wrapped in saran wrap and set on the counter with Yuris's name written on it. He walked over and unwrapped the plate and put in the microwave to heat it up ate when it was done and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Yukio was walking to school a warm friday morning. He was excited for the weekend but he knew that a majority of would go to his training with Yuris. He had been training with Yuris to become a Flame Haze everyday after school and all of saturday on the weekend getting sunday's off but most of the time he simply ended up fighting denizen on his own. He was able to kill them on his own now with barely any hesitation. Though not in a huge group like he and Yuris usually fought.

Ahead of him he could see Yuris standing by himself eating melon bread and talking seemingly to himself obviously talking to Alastor.

" No Alastor i don't still blame myself" Yuris said seeming agitated

" Blame yourself about what" Yukio asked concerned

" It's nothing" Yuris said

" we shall continue this discussion in private later" Alastor told him

" Must we?" Yuris asked

" Yes we must" Alastor said seeming himself agitated

The two started walking to school in silence till Yukio asked a question

" So is there like a super Flame Haze or something" he asked\

" Super Flame Haze" he said seeming surprised " that's what you call it" he added " yes there's a supreme commander in case an enemy wages war on the Flame Hazes"

" a supreme commander" Yukio said " hey where's Rei?" he asked

" hell if i know" Yuris answered

" You're a load of help" Yukio said

" i think she had something to do on her way to school so she left early" Yuris said

" oh i see" Yukio said

Ahead of them they could see a girl who looked exactly like Rei except she had black hair instead of blonde

" There she is" Yuris said blankly

" Yukio Rei has blonde hair that girl has black hair" Yukio said to his friend

Yuris sighed and shouted to the girl " REI!" he shouted the girl turned around and saw she looked strikingly similar to Rei. She was them and smiled and started to running towards them

" Hey bro" she said with a smile

" Hi Yukio" she said with a blush

" R-Rei?" Yukio asked

" ya what is it?" She asked

" W-What happened to your hair?" he asked running his fingers through her hair

" My dad won't let me dye it anymore so i have to deal with the natural color" she said " he says i shouldn't try to change who i am and be happy with me" she added

" Dad's right" Yuris said as he walked by them

" But black isn't a hair color" she said with a slight pout

Yuris eyebrow twitched

" do pray tell sis what's wrong with black hair" Yuris said with a dark aura surrounding his voice

Rei squealed before answered " N-Nothing, Nothing at all" she said"

" you two are weird siblings" Yukio said

" Yukio what are you wearing on your arm" Rei asked noticing Yukio's Bracer

" Uhhhhhhh it is for a class were doing a history skit and i am a poor knight and all i could afford was one bracer" he lied

" Cast a seal" Yuris said under his breath so Rei wouldn't hear him

Looking at Yukio with disappointment in his eyes tapping his foot with his crimson hair and eyes

"Next time pull your sleeve over your bracer or don't wear it to school"

" I CAN TAKE IT OFF?!" Yukio asked bewildered checking the bottom of the bracer and seeing clips he could unclip and take off

" Yes Yukio you can take off your god vessel" Yuris said

" well thats good to know i guess" Yukio said

Yuris sighed as he lowered his seal and the three of them continued walking to school in silence the rest of the way to school they got to school and all went their separate ways to their classes

The day went by rather fast until suddenly the entire school campus was put under a seal Yuris instantly stood up forming his Yogasa and Pulling out the Nietono No Shana and running to find Yukio. He eventually found him standing in the courtyard looking around frantically

" Did you case this seal?" He asked

" No did you?" Yukio asked

" no i didn't so who could've done it"

" Zat Vould be mich" a strange voice said

Yuris and Yukio both looked up to see a man flying in the sky with a large black scythe black hair with silver eyes and a large claw on his shoulder he was wearing a long red robe with a hood

" and just who the hell are you" Yuris asked getting ready to attack

" Ah yes forgive mein rudeness I am Olav" the man said " The Castle Crusher" Olav added " Und i vork vith the dark emperor"

" Dark emperor?" Yukio asked

" yes sie dark emperor is mein master und he vould be so grateful if sie legendary Flaming Haired und Blazing Eyed Hunter to grace him vith his presence and his little apprentice"

" what do you think of this guy Alastor?" Yuris asked

" I'm not sure he hasn't given us a reason to trust him or distrust him i say we capture and interrogate him to see what information we can get out of him" Alastor advised

" i doubt zat would work" Olav said

' how did he hear Alastor from all the way up there just what is this guy' Yuris thought to himself

" what should we do Yuris?" Yukio asked

" I don't know" Yuris said

Suddenly a figure appeared next to Olav kneeling next to him

" My master we have the girl shall we go now?" he asked

" Yes lets" he said to the figure before he disappeared " to add a little incentive for you to come to our palace ve have taken someone very close to you indeed" he said

Then Rei appeared in a cage just large enough for her to fit in with runic circles spinning around her she looked absolutely terrified

" REI!" Yuris and Yukio both screamed

" Yukio, Yuris what's going on" She screamed back

Before Yukio could react Yuris had leaped up to the man flying in the sky screaming

" I'VE ALREADY LOST ONE SISTER" he screamed swinging the Nietono No Shana madly " I'M NOT LOSING ANOTHER" he added still swinging

" Yuris calm down" Alastor said trying to calm him but it was too late Olav had already driven the bottom of his staff into Yuris's gut sending him flying back to the ground with a crash

" is this really all the Flaming Hair und Blazing Haired Hunter can do vat a joke" he said

" ve are leaving now if you ever want to see her alive again you vill come to our castle

And with that Olav made a portal from the air and stepped into it with Rei in the cage and was gone

**Just to clarify Olav is german that's why words that would start with "W" started with "V" in German there is no W sound it's a V and Rei DOES NOT know about Flame Hazes**


	5. Chapter 5

" Yuris what are we gonna do" Yukio shouted hysterical

"calm down Yukio" Yuris shouted

" Calm down?" Yukio said " You want me to come down? Thats your sister! and my girlfriend" he said

" Damnit Yukio i know!" Yuris shouted now getting angry " but i can't think with you shouting in my ear" " Now shut up and let me think" Yuris shouted now mad

Yukio stopped talking after that for a long while

" Yuris?" Yukio said calmly

" What" Yuris said

" You said something about another sister what was that about?" he asked

" We are NOT talking about that right now got it" Yuris said " Right now we have to worry about how we're going to get Rei back" Yuris said

Yuris thought for some time before saying something

" ok heres what we're gonna do" he started " I'm going to this castle thing to get Rei back probably with my dad as backup and you're GOING to stay here in misaki city" he added

" the hell i am!" Yukio shouted " I'm not gonna stay here while she's terrified" Yukio said

" Someone needs to stay here and protect Misaki City from Denizen and that's you"

" now that doesn't have to be him" A voice said to the two

They both spun around to see a man in red chinese battle armor with shoulder length black hair and dark blue eyes and a short girl with black hair and brown eyes

" Mom, Dad" Yuris said

" Hey bud" Yuris's father said

" what are you doing here" he asked

" my business trip ended early so i came home to see how my families doing not too good it looks" he said

" Yuji and I can handle things here in Misaki City Yuris go save your sister" Yuris's mother said

" Ya Shana and i got things under control here" Yuji said with a smile

" Thank you Mister and Misses Sakai" Yuris said bowing to them

" now go on" Yuji said

Yuris and Yukio looked over towards the soccer field and could see a large red door. They walked over to the door and pushed it open revealing a large medieval castle with two minotaur looking denizens guarding the gates.

" well shall we" Yuris said forming

" ya lets do this" Yukio said forming his Reaper from his earing

Yuris formed flames and wrapped them around the Nietono No Shana and swung down the flames launching out in the form of a crescent moon

" Crimson Moon!" he cried out


	6. Chapter 6

The wind at the dark emperor's palace was calm and quiet it lightly blew the crimson hair and ebony black hair of the two boys standing at the castle gates who had just launched an assault on the castle the castle gates had fallen along with the two minotaur denizen guarding the gates walking out of the wreckage of the gate was a man with a scythe with a long black handle shaped like demon wings one wing much larger than the other to form the blade of the scythe his black hair flowing in the wind and his silver eyes showing excitement. Olav was ready was to fight the two boys.

" Alright Yukio here's what we're gonna do i'm gonna go at him from the side you go straight towards him" Yuris said

" No" Yukio said calmly " I'll handle this guy" he added " myself"

Yuris looked at Yukio shocked. Was Yukio ready for this? Yuris looked at the look on Yukio's face and saw no sign of fear in his eyes he only saw determination to utterly crush this man.

" Very well I'll go on ahead" Yuris said calmly and ran past Olav.

Olav turned to go after Yuris and stop him

" You're not going anyvere" he said

Yukio ran in front of Olav and blocked his scythe with his sword and glared at him.

" I'm your opponent" Yukio said and swung outward.

Olav jumped back and looked over Yukio he sensed something inside of him something sinister and sadistic. What was it? It actually made Olav scared… and Olav loved it he hadn't felt real fear in so long it was a rush to be scared

" Oh this is gonna be fun" Olav said with a sadistic smile spread across his face


End file.
